gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanmobile
The Stanley Mobile is Stan Pines' red car. History The Stanley Mobile first appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," when Stan uses it to drive a blindfolded Mabel and Dipper to the lake to fish, in an attempt to bond. In "Headhunters," the car is seen again when Stan uses it to bring a coffin for Wax Stan's memorial service. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," the Stanley Mobile is seen when Stan was explaining one of his previous encounters with Gideon. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," the car makes another appearance, parked in at Greasy's Diner. In "Irrational Treasure," Stan then drives himself, Dipper, and Mabel to Pioneer Day, where the Stanley Mobile was soon surrounded by wagons; later in the episode, it got stuck in the mud. Long after, in "Summerween," Stan uses it to drive himself, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos to the Summerween Superstore, and after uses it for his escape after leaving "Stan Bucks," then crashing into a telephone pole and popping an inflated Jack-o'-melon with the car in the process. In "Boss Mabel," Stan goes on vacation for three days with his car. In "Bottomless Pit!," the car is seen again during Mabel's "Trooth Ache" story when Stan is teaching a bear how to drive. It appears again in "Boyz Crazy," when Stan and Dipper drive up to Lookout Point to stop Robbie from seemingly brainwashing Wendy. In "Dreamscaperers," the Stanley Mobile is in one of Stan's memories of him and Lazy Susan going on a date. The car is also seen in the memory of him trying to sell the Stan Vac. In "Gideon Rises," Stan's car is seen parked in at the Greasy's Diner and after next to 32 Chambrot Drive. Later, when Stan figures out how Gideon is able to con everyone into believing him to be a psychic he uses the car to quickly tell other citizens of Gravity Falls at the crash site of the Gideon-bot. In "The Golf War," Stan uses it to drive Dipper,Mabel and Soos to Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt. Later, Soos and him wait for Mabel and Dipper in the car. In "Sock Opera," Stan drives the Stanley Mobile. Appearance thumb|EL DIABLO The Stanley Mobile is a burgundy car with a white hood and black tires. It has a white landau roof and a yellow license plate with STNLYMBL on it. The side of the car has the words "EL DIABLO" on it, which is Spanish for "The Devil." It gets wrecked by Stan's dangerous driving on several occasions. Sightings Trivia *The car's license plate, reads STNLYMBL, which is 8 letters while in the state of Oregon, 6 is the maximum amount of letters allowed. *According the Alex Hirsch, Stan's car is a "1965 El Diablo Convertible," which is a play on words, since the car resembles a third generation 1965 [[wikipedia:Cadillac de Ville series#1965–1970|Cadillac DeVille convertible]].Photo of a 1965 Cadillac DeVille Category:Vehicles Category:Recurring objects Category:Technology Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Shorts objects